In the Morning
by roof tiling
Summary: Kankuro and his girlfriend have a little fun before work. Kankuro/OC


He was 18. She was 16. They were a run away couple, no longer running, but hiding. They live in a small, shack out in the woods. He worked two jobs, barely making any money to survive. They were cut down to one meal a day to save up as much money and food as they could. He was frustrated with their low-class life. She was happy just to be able to sleep at his side every night.

He sat on the bed in his boxers smoking a cigarette as she made coffee. She sat down beside him as she waiting for the coffee pot to fill up, as he blew a puff of smoke from his mouth. She reached her arms around his waist and kissed him on the cheek, resting her head on his shoulder. He put an arm around her waist, putting out his cigarette and cupping her cheek and kissing her softly on the lips, resting his head on hers.

"We need to get out of here," she murmured, "we need to get away from this place." She closed her eyes and his expression hardened. He was so afraid he would make her unhappy. He terrified she would leave him for a guy who could provide more for her, let alone actually afford to feed her. She looked so thin and frail, lately, it killed him to see her look so unhealthy.

"We should gather what little money we have and just go. Anywhere. Somewhere warmer and friendlier than here." He looked at her day dreaming. Every inch on her face looked so pale and smooth as if she was made of porcelain. He stroked her cheek and she opened her eyes, drawing his eyes to hers, startling them both as the coffee timer went off. They uncoiled themselves from each other, and she got up to pour them both a cup. He couldn't help but to let his eyes wander down to her bottom that his T-Shirt curved around so well, resting on his fore arms for a better view.

She glanced behind her without him noticing, and raised a brow at how pathetic and boyish he was at times, but still so cute. She brought his coffee over to him, her own in her other hand. She laid down on her stomach facing him, his shirt on her unbuttoned enough to give him a nice view of her cleavage. He didn't hide the fact of where he was looking, she was already used to him ogling her every hour of the day. She put her coffee down on the floor, which was a signal to him that she was getting ready for something that he just might like.

She inched closer to a more personal length, looking at him with half-lidded eyes. "If you want it, take it," she challenged him. He leaned forward resting his head on hers, his eyes full of lust and greed. "Maybe I will," he said, kissing her open-mouthed on the lips, gripping her half exposed breast, making chest arched forward getting him a better grip. He pulled away from the kiss, getting off the bed and putting his pants on, "after work," he said, smiling victoriously over her as she looked helplessly at him.

He turned away smugly, looking for a shirt to put on, when she got the idea. She eased of the bed over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist letting her hands wander, getting on her tip toes to reach his ear. "You can't possibly go to work with this huge lump in your pants, Kankuro," she said, licking the shell of his ear and grabbing his rock hard erection through his pants, making him put his head back and sigh. She kissed the crook of his neck, still massaging his inner thighs while teasing him by softly stroking the lump. "But that's what I'm here for, isn't it?" she whispered seductively in his ear, making him go crazy.

She started unbuttoning his pants, guiding him to the bed from behind. When she got close enough, she switched positions until she was in front of him. She took his jaws in her hands, holding his head in place as she completely covered his mouth with hers, shoving her tongue in his mouth for a split second before breaking the kiss and shoving him down on the bed. She enjoyed how, in turn, he was the one that looked so helpless, lying on the bed with his forearms at either side of his head as if he were surrendering himself completely to her.

She slid easily on top of him, going back to where she left off, kissing him deeply but, as before, only for a quick minute before hungrily nipping at his neck, kissing sloppily down his chest to his nipple where she nipped softly, getting a low moan out of him. She worked down his abs to his pant line, where he went insane as she took them off slowly, the fabric of his underwear moving down his erection, making him growl in anticipation. She smiled at his impatience, grabbing his cock by top of the shaft, making his breath go uneven and heavy. She teased him by moving her hand slowly up and down, the pre-cum, dripping down helping her hand move easier.

At this point he was already holding himself on his forearms, his hands balled into tight fists, watching as she only barely satisfied him. He was going absolutely crazy. This was torture, but above all, the best torture he could ever receive. His mind was swimming and he wanted to release so bad, but at the pace she was going it was going to be a while before that ever happened.

She knew he was begging for her to go faster, but she had something different in mind. She put his tip in her mouth , moving her hand a little fast, he threw his head back groaning "faster" as he thrusted his hips up, grinding them in circular motions. She held his hips down, bobbing her head up and down as fast as she could making him moan louder and more persistently. He grabbed her by the hair, moaning encouragements like "Oh, God, yeah, baby, right there" or "Yeah, suck it harder" which turned her on so much, but for now she fight it off if she ever wanted to pull this off.

He finally let go of her hair, as she went at the pace he wanted, he moaned and grunted loudly as he reached his climax. "Oh, G-od, I'm almost there, baby, just a little more," and she stopped completely, cleaning off her mouth, smiling smugly down at him, crossing her arms. "After work," she mimicked. He growled, grabbing her by the waist, pulling her back to him. He was still sitting there, pants around his ankles, his dick standing up straight. Her ass was in his face, and as he went to take her underwear off, he discovered she wasn't wearing any, and she was absolutely soaked in her juice. He smiled, sitting her down on his lap as he entered her harshly making her scream and grip the sheets. Her head whipped back onto his shoulder and he took her shirt off, squeezing her breasts. They were both racing toward the edge, him being closer since she already got him riled up.

Since he was too close to wait, she released, tightening around him making him yell and cuss and he came harder than he ever had. He lay there breathlessly as Masako licked him clean. Kankuro groaned "I gotta get to work." He lifted himself up, putting his pants back to their former position and pulling on a shirt. Before he left for work he lifted Masako's head in his hand and kissed her gently, whispering in her ear, "I have a surprise for you when I get back, tonight."


End file.
